


Past Present Future

by KuronekoChii



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: BL, Forbidden Romance, Hamadacest - Freeform, M/M, Shounen-ai, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoChii/pseuds/KuronekoChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threeshots delicated to the Hamada brothers. </p>
<p>Ruffling: What do you do when your lil' bro has the fluffiest and best mass of hair?<br/>Ruffle it of course then reward him.</p>
<p>Comforting: All the love Hiro needed from Baymax to continue living on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruffling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachael_Rothman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael_Rothman/gifts).



Rough but warm hands stretched out and combed through the thick bushy mass of hair before messing it up. “Hey, I’m back from SFIT Hiro.”

“Stop it Tadashi, “ Hiro whined as he tried to slap his big brother’s hand away. “I’m not a kid anymore!” he half shouted and crossed his arms, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Tadashi laughed cheekily and continued his ministrations to the fluffy hair in front of him. His snickers and endless ruffles annoyed the younger Hamada, which triggered Hiro to step away from the overly entertained gentleman. The younger Hamada puffed his cheeks and sulked but the incoming pair of arms gave him the shock of his life.

“Uwaahh! Tadashi, are you an idiot??? That freaked me out!” Hiro slapped his older brothers chest as he recovered from abrupt bridal carry by Tadashi. The stronger hands let go and dropped his baby brother on the soft comfy bed as he climbed above the smaller sized boy.

Knock knock… “ Boys are you alright? I heard a scream?” Their over-protective yet lovable Aunt Cass asked across the door.

“ We’re fine, Aunt Cass! Just playing!” Tadashi answered with his cool voice to prevent Aunt Cass from worrying.

“Alright then! Just remember to come down for dinner! The Hot Wings will be done in a jiffy!” 

“Thanks Aunt Cass!” they both replied simultaneously like a pair of twins. The footsteps grew softer as their aunt headed down to the kitchen, leaving the Hamada Brothers on their own.

A toothy grin drew wide on Tadashi face as he leaned forward and gave Hiro a raspberry. Tadashi then attacked Hiro’s slim waist with tickles, making his baby brother giggle and laugh till tears seeped out from the corners of his brown agate eyes.

“St-hahah-Stoppp…. Hahahh Stop it Ahaha Tadashi.” Hiro wiggled under the hands of his older brother.

“Tadashi Stop!” Hiro pinched Tadashi’s nose to get his attention as he himself paused to catch some breath. 

Tadashi smiled sincerely and leaned into the curvature of Hiro neck, nuzzling it in the process. He whispered there and then, “ D’ya miss me?” 

Blood flowed to Hiro’s cheeks, colouring that pale skin with hints of pink as Hiro embarrassingly covered his face and whispered back his answer.  
“I miss you too” Tadashi responded as he lift his upper body with and arm and grasps Hiro’s hand in the other. Both their soft lips contact each other in a chaste kiss and the older bro drew back, whispering sweetly in the younger’s ear.

**“I Love You, Hiro.”**

He peck Hiro’s apple red cheek and drew him into a hug. His rough hand reached behind his baby bro yet again to ruffle that lovable mass of hair. 

_“ I love you too, idiot Tadashi.”_


	2. Comforting

Days flew past since that devastating fire incident and Hiro still didn't recover from the shock of losing his one and only brother, one and only love. He couldn’t eat nor sleep. His big brain simply revolved around blaming himself for not holding back his beloved for a little longer, blaming himself for not being convincing enough, blaming himself for letting go of that dark green blazer. 

He had been so hurt that no tears could express his loss and no one could creep into his completely lock up heart. Nothing interests him anymore, not even bot fighting. The hideous fire took everything from him, leaving him to live in just his empty shell. 

He finally stood from his moody corner and reached out for his bot. 

“OW! Ow ow.” He screeched as one bearing fell hard on his foot. He gripped his injured foot and stumbled back onto his bed. A sound of inflating balloon resounded from Tadashi’s corner of the room. The Marshmallow Healthcare companion took a moment to scan his surroundings before squeezing his squishy bum and tummy out from Tadashi bedroom.

That became the start of Hiro crazy adventure as Big hero 6. Baymax became his source of comfort. Everytime the younger Hamada felt lost and depressed, the marshmallow companion would pull him into a hug and pat his puffy hair, while reassuring the younger man will his calming voice given to him by the older Hamada, “ You will be alright. There, there”

Some days, even when Hiro did manage to sleep, he would unconsciously reminisce and dream about his only beloved. 

“Tadashi…” Tears would unknowingly roll down the edges of his eyelids and soak his pillow with damp dark spots. The marshmallow robot would then reach out and pat his patients hair, soothing him into better sleep like what Tadashi does to the younger Hamada when he had nightmares after the death of their parents.

After Callaghans’ confinement for his bad deeds and Hiro starting attend SFIT to join the rest of the crew, He still had minor sleep disturbance cause by reminiscing Tadashi. Hiro worked day in and day out to recreate Tadashi’s Baymax from scratch. The younger Hamada upgraded Baymax’s sensor and his battery pack to a longer lasting.

((page break))

A few years passed and Baymax was functioning excellently, of course with that Big brain of Hiro Hamada, his creations were flawless. As the his personal healthcare companion walked with his second creator from Tadashi Hamada’s grave back home, it halted mid way and made a scan around him. 

“What’s wrong Baymax?” Hiro’s tiny low ponytail swished behind him as he turned his attention to his buddy. 

“Tadashi is here.” Baymax looked at Hiro and blinked.

“Yeah yeah I know. I’m fine, Baymax, I’m fine. Of course Tadashi is here,” The younger Hamada smiled at his marshmallow robot “ in that tummy of yours.”

“No Hiro, Tadashi is here. “ Baymax calmly replied as he focused his sensors up the building they stood in front of. 

“Stop joking around Baymax, Now’s not exactly the right time to play pranks on me.” Hiro responded with a tinge of annoyance as his crossed his arms, something he picked up from Aunt Cass when she was angry. 

“Hiro, I’m not playing a prank. My sensors are definitely picking up on Tadashi’s profile.” Baymax turned his head back down to look at Hiro. The younger Hamada did grow taller over these past few years but he was still short in comparison to Tadashi’s creation.

Right there and then, did a tall lean man of Tadashi’s height walk past him with a woman. That voice, that laughter, that stride, it can’t be! The younger Hamada turned a 180-degree and was prepared to sprint towards that tall man but their gaze met and they were drawn to one another yet again. The only difference where that the current Tadashi had serious burn scars stretching from his right cheek and down his entire right side of his torso.

“Ta..Tadashi?” Hiro called out to the man hesitantly but he was hoping hard that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

“… Hi..Hiro?” Those agate hue orbs squinted as they tried hard to identify Hiro.

Tears welled up in Hiro’s eyes as he dashed in and hugged his long lost, assumed to be dead brother. “Tadashi, Tadashi!” Hiro called out. The male hugged him tight against his chest as he soaked in the long lost warmth and began to regain part of his lost memories. His hands crawled up Hiro's back and patted him to calm his baby brother down instantaneously as that was what his body remembers. 

The women beside them was stared in amusement at the scene played in front of her. She waited till the stranger pulled himself off Tadashi before she introduced herself. " Erm, Hi. I'm Abigail Callaghan, are you Tadashi's acquaintance?"

Hiro blinked twice, "You, you are Professor Callaghan's daughter?" 

"Yes i am and you must be?" Abigail questioned politely.

"I'm Tadashi's biological brother, Hiro Hamada." 

"Perfect! Now I won't have to worry about finding this man's family all by myself!" Abigail clasp her hands together, " My father told me that i had to look after this man who was in coma and for 3 years i didn't know anything but to ensure that this big guy was surviving in the hospital. Well, now that i've found you, I think you should hear about your brother's health."

"Scan complete." the screen on Baymax's belly lit up and he continued, " Tadashi has had a major concussion so he is suffering from memory loss." Baymax's Hand began moving about as he explained the medical condition Tadashi was in.

'Wow! That's exactly what Tadashi's going through now." Abigail's eyes brightened in amazement.

"Yup," Tadashi big warm palm patted his younger brother as he agreed to his diagnosis by the gigantic robot. " That robot is awesome Hiro, did you invent it?" Tadashi asked with a warmhearted smile on his face, proud of his brother's work.

As Hiro felt the reality of Tadashi's memory loss, he was still content that his beloved was Living and Breathing. " You did, Tadashi, you invented him." He smiled back weakly at his older brother.

"Oh." Tadashi chuckled sheepishly, " Sorry Hiro, I don't quite remember that."

"It's fine Tadashi, as long as you are still here with me." Hiro closed the gap between them and gave his beloved a solid hug.

_"Welcome back Tadashi."_

**"Well, I'm home."**


End file.
